Back to You
by everysonghasanending
Summary: 'Sequel to Land of the Free, Home of the Brave.' Month's have passed since Danny's death and now Bonnie is trying to move on with her life with her daughter, something which is easier said than done. She'll always have her memories but are they enough? Rafe, Evelyn, Babara and OC's featured heavily.
1. Easier said than done

**AN: Sequel to Land of the Free, Home of the Brave, so if you haven't read that one I suggest you do before reading this one as it will help you to get to know the characters. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Pearl Harbor I am merely borrowing them. **

**Rating: T (May change later) **

Back to you. 

By 

Everysonghasanending 

**Chapter One:** Easier said than done.

Bonnie Walker was a strong willed woman, she had always been, as a child it had been a defence mechanism, it helped her block out the pain of emotionally neglectful parents, she acted as if she did not care that her mother wasn't the type to sit and braid her hair, bake cookies and play with her in the garden. No, her mother's idea of parenting was pawning her off on other relatives or staff as she pampered herself or enjoyed cotillions. Bonnie had never meant to be born, her mother often reminded her and although it had hurt her at first, she built up strong barriers to deflect the hurt; Pamela had never had a maternal bone in her body. So you could imagine Bonnie's surprise when she received a letter from her 'dear' mother asking if she could see her grandchild. The request conflicted her at first, she wondered what motive Pam could possibly have; when Bonnie had left home four years ago, her parents told her never to come back and she didn't. When she had become a nurse, she wrote home with no reply. When she had married Danny, she wrote again and again no reply. When she had given birth to Betty, she wrote once more, at first she thought she would be snubbed once again but four months later her mother wrote asking her to come and visit. Bonnie deliberated for a few weeks before replying, saying she would be there in two weeks. That was well over a month ago and although Bonnie had only meant to stay for a few days, a week at the most, she couldn't deny her daughter a good roof over her head and decent food in her belly simply because she couldn't stand her own mother.

It had been a hot morning and even hotter afternoon, it easily match the heat in Hawaii and usually on such days their little group would go down the beach and spend the day swimming, laughing and lazing in the sun, but that was in a time before the war, before death claimed her friends and loved ones. No, she couldn't bear to go to the beach, it brought back too many memories, happy memories at that, but memories that made her think of all which she had lost. Instead she lay out a woollen blanket by the swing which hung from the large oak tree in the magnificent back gardens of her father's estate. With Betty nestled in her lap sleeping soundly, Bonnie sat leaning against the thick trunk of the tree, sweat prickling her forehead, eyes drooping as with the heat came exhaustion. She was just thankful that summer was almost over and soon autumn would set in bringing cooler winds.

When they had first arrived, Bonnie thought she had seen a flash of excitement and happiness flash through her mother's eyes; she had taken her granddaughter in her arms and sated how beautiful she was. Bonnie had the naivety to believe she had changed in that moment. Yet she soon came to realise nothing had changed that much with her, granted the first couple of days she had genuinely been happy to see them but it didn't take long for the snide comments to begin, mainly about her marriage to Danny and how any daughter of hers could have possibly married a lowly farm boy, it did not bother her that her daughter was a grieving widow, left behind by the man she loved with all her heart. No, that did not matter to Pamela Lexington; all she could think about was how they were better off without him. In that instant Bonnie was ready to leave, but her mother had rolled her eyes told her to stop being stupid and asked if she wanted to starve on the streets with her child. Of course the answer had been no and maybe that made her a coward but she had been strong for so long it was becoming increasingly tiresome; she could say what she wanted about Danny but she could never change her opinion of the man, for he was kind and loving and nothing what that woman said would change her mind.

Following her daughter into an afternoon slumber, Bonnie hoped to see Danny in her dreams and that she did. "I can feel your arms around me" she murmured lazily.

Danny smirked, nuzzling his nose into the curve of her neck leaving a trail of feather light kisses to her ear as he whispered "that's because they are."

Bonnie's lips stretched into a large smile as she sank further back into his arms "I've missed you sweetheart."

"I've not been anywhere" Danny sighed running his hand gently down his wife's cheek "why don't you open your eyes Bonnie." She shook her head firmly causing Danny to laugh lightly "why not?" he asked.

"I'm afraid you will disappear" choked Bonnie, a tear spilling from her tightly closed eyes.

Placing a kiss on the back of her head Danny laced his fingers through hers, running his calloused thumb over her soft knuckles "I'm here as long as you want me Bon, now open your eyes" he whispered softly.

Obeying, Bonnie slowly opened her eyes, the sun blinding her almost immediately, blinking rapidly she let her eyes adjust to the light. The bright light dimmed and she looked out, no longer was she sat in her parents back yard but rather in front of a large lake, the sun beginning to set behind it painting the sky with a array of colours, looking around her she was in a field of wild flowers and finally she craned her head around slowly. Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes fell upon Danny's beaming, handsome face. Bonnie's breath hitched in her throat as his hand wiped away one of her tears. Launching herself at his lips, Bonnie melted into Danny's arms as the couple deepened the kiss "I have missed you so much" she spoke breathlessly between kisses.

"Bonnie!" An impatient voice tore her away from Danny, looking back she saw a woman heading towards the. "Bonnie!" she shouted again, closing her eyes Bonnie groaned loudly, upon opening them her view changed, she was back in her parents back garden, Betty was in her lap and Danny was gone, again. Blinking back the tears, she saw her mother stood on the veranda waving towards her "Bonnie!"

"Yes Mother?" she called back shifting Betty into her arms.

"You have a letter."

Standing up, she carried her still sleeping daughter into the house, god that child could sleep through anything a trait she definitely inherited from herself. Reaching the house, Bonnie climbed the steps and walked into the grand house, the letter was waiting for her on an ornate colonial dresser by the staircase, immediately she knew who it was from. Smiling wildly she hurried up the stairs and into her bedroom, placing Bonnie into her crib and sat herself in the cushioned rocking chair beside the cradle. Delicate fingers tore at the envelope, careful not to rip the letter inside and pulled it from its sleeve.

_Dear Bonnie,_

_I am so sorry it has taken me this long to write back to you, the hospital has been manic! There has been an influx of new recruits and guess who has the privilege of training them? You've guessed it! Yours freakin' truly! So I have spent the last three weeks trying to teach the girls how not to kill their patients or telling them that their romantic notions of healing a wounded soldier and falling in love are a load of bullshit! Oh I'm just being miserable, they aren't so bad; not so different from us when we first started, it could make me laugh how naïve we were Bon. _

_I am missing you terribly but I think it is a good job you left, the hospital has been inundated with casualties from the Pacific. It's a sad, sad sight hon and so many young boys! It breaks my heart everyday and I see Billy's face in all of them. _

_In regards to your last letter, no I am not seeing anyone and I don't think I will until this bleedin' war is over, I don't think I would be able to survive another loss, there has been too many in our lives already! Anyway, I will stop with the miseries now and move onto a lighter subject, oh but before I do let me say you are a saint for putting up with your mother for this long, from your letters she sounds like a real cow! Flee toots! Flee! _

_Your latest picture of Betty is so gorgeous Bon! She looks just like her mama, although I have to admit she does have her daddy's eyes, speaking of which, how are you doing hon? I wish I could be there with you, helping you through like you did with me and I feel as if I'm a terrible friend for not being there. Just know that you can call me anytime for anything and I mean anything! _

_I think Ev is just about ready to leave, so don't be surprised if you receive a letter or call from her in the next month saying that she is back stateside. I'm sure you have heard from Rafe that he is heading back to Europe and as you can imagine Ev is pretty distraught over the whole thing, although they aren't fully back together, he is excellent with Danny Jr, dotes on him as if he were his own. This whole thing is one crazy situation if you ask me but then again you can't blame the child for the mistakes of the mother. _

_Sorry to cut this letter short hon, but I'm writing this on my break and well, time is just about up! I love you and Betty very much; tell that little tyke that her Auntie Barbs can't wait to cuddle her again! That goes for you too by the way. The three B's will be reunited soon, I promise! Now I will leave you with my love and I look forward to your letter. _

_Always, _

_Barbara. _

A smile spread across her face and a familiar prickle in her eye, Bonnie folded the letter back up. Walking over to her boudoir, the blonde placed the letter into one of the draws along with other correspondents, making a mental note to reply later. The thought of Evelyn coming back stateside excited her yet filled her with an emotion she didn't think was possible to feel for a friend. Bonnie had thought she had moved on from the incident but how could you ever really move on from your husband cheating on you with one of your best friends? Like Barbara said, it was a crazy situation. She hated them both so much for what happened but then Pearl was attacked, Bonnie was born and then Danny died, they never had time to sit down and talk about where this left them, it was just all so rushed, the story of her life really.

With a heavy sigh Bonnie did her best to forget about the betrayal, she had decided to try and move on because life was too short but that was then. "I shall talk to Rafe about it" she thought out loud.

PHPHPH

Having decided it was best to have her phone call with Rafe away from her mothers prying ears, Bonnie headed into Charleston which wasn't far from her families home and luckily one of the maids had offered to keep an eye on Bet. Pulling into Charleston's centre, Bonnie cut the engine outside a general store, who had a telephone booth. Walking inside she groaned seeing somebody already inside chatting idly to whoever was on the other end. After ten minutes of impatient foot tapping, Bonnie had finally had enough, tapping loudly on the glass, she pointed at her watch as the man turned his head to look at her. It seemed to do the trick as he quickly hung up and excited the booth. Opening the door he tipped his hat to her "Sorry Miss" he began.

"Yes, yes whatever" Bonnie brushed him off, hurrying into the booth, closing the door behind her. Her heart quickened as she spoke to the operator and then heard the dialling tone, she had spoken to Rafe quite often since she left Hawaii whether it be by phone or letter but the topic of Evelyn had yet to come up, something which made her a little nervous.

"_Hello" _His soft southern voice sounded over the line, putting her immediately at ease.

"Rafe its Bonnie" she smiled warmly, just his voice soothed her, it reminded her so much of Danny on a little deeper and gruffer but the same Southern twang was present.

"_Hey Bon! How are ya?" _

"I'm good thanks. Are you busy? Or do you think you could talk?"

"_Ah you know I'm never busy for you darlin, what eatin' at ya?" _

Bonnie paused for a moment, trying to find the words, instead she let out a small laugh "If I'm truthful, Evelyn."

There was silence on the other end of the line and hearing Rafe clear his throat, Bonnie winced thinking she must have put her foot in it. _"How so?" _

Sighing the blonde rested against the wooden panel "Your gonna think I'm stupid-"

"_-Nah you know I'll never think that of ya. Just tell me what's wrong." _

"We never got time to talk about what happened. Time went by so fast after the attacks, you and Danny left and I just pretended things were okay because I thought we would sort it out when he-he got back. Then he died Rafe…" Tears began to fall "…and, well I tried to forget about it because I had Betty to focus on and I didn't want to tarnish Danny's memory or put more stress on Ev because of the baby, so I suppressed it, tried to convince myself that it never happened. But it did happen and now I don't know what to do or how I feel about it!"

Rafe sighed softly _"I know Bon… Look, I can't begin to imagine what this must have been like for you. They thought I was dead and although the thought of them together still makes me angry at times I can understand Ev moving on. But like I said I was dead, you weren't and it makes me angry to think of the pain they caused you; you have a right to feel this way. But we got to think of the kids here, I don't want Danny growing up without his sister or Aunt, so I think it would be best if you talk to Ev about how you feel when she get back at the end of the month." _

"Your right, I won't deny Betty family member just because her mother holds a grudge."

Rafe chuckled lightly _"You're a good woman Bon, one of the best actually and remember it won't always be this hard." _

"I know, I know."

"_How is my little niece doing anyway?" _

Bonnie smiled thinking about her daughter "She's good, growing like a weed, I don't think you'll recognise her when you next see her."

"_I don't doubt that. Say Bon, I'm back stateside within the next two weeks, how you fancy meeting up? I would love to see you and Bet." _

"I would like that" A loud knocking on the door caught Bonnie's attention, turning her head she saw a rather impatient looking woman waiting to use the phone, this was her karma for rushing that man earlier "Look Rafe I have to go there is a queue behind me, I can't wait to see you."

"_Me neither darlin' I will ring you nearer the time and let you know the details. Take care Bon, give Bet a kiss for me and don't worry your pretty little head about it, we'll talk when I get back." _

"Thanks Rafe. I'll talk to you soon."

"_Bye Bon." _

Hanging up Bonnie felt as if a small weight had been lifted from her shoulders, with Rafe's help there was no doubt that she would be able to move on from this.

**AN: Yay first chapter is up! I hope you enjoyed it. Just a heads up this story will heavily feature Bonnie, Rafe, Barbara and Evelyn. Danny will come into a main role again about half way through, but there will be doses of him so don't worry **** Anyway I hope you are with me on this new adventure, stay tuned for the next chapter! Bye!**


	2. The Long Road

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Pearl Harbor I am merely borrowing them.**

**Rating: T (May change later)**

Back to you.

By

Everysonghasanending

**Chapter Two:** The Long Road.

Social Occasions were a tedious affair; tonight was no exception.

The Lexington home was filled to the brim with the crème-de-la-crème of Charleston society; people who were more commonly known as narrow-minded, insufferable weeds. They chatted happily, laughing and joking over the soft music which floated easily through the grand house. It seemed as if the whole of city had turned up for Bonnie's parents twenty-fifth wedding anniversary, no one wanting to miss the opportunity to boast about their fortunes or how wonderfully luxurious their lives were.

Resentment was rife inside Bonnie that evening; firstly because her mother had guilt her into attending, breaking the plans she had made to take Bee to a nice hotel in the city for something of a 'minnie break,' but of course her mother had objected saying it wouldn't be fitting for her not to show her face. Her second irking that night was the fact that for these people the war only seemed to be a slight hindrance; none of them were forced to make any real sacrifice, they didn't have to ration like the rest, they could get what they wanted, when they wanted whilst the little man had to suffer. Where was the justice in that? Men were dying this very minute and these people laughed and drank like it didn't matter. But perhaps Bonnie's biggest resentment that evening was the fact that her parents were celebrating their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. They had been together for twenty-five years, whilst she and Danny never even made it to their first. You see her parent's marriage had been arranged by their parents, she doubted love was or had ever been part of their relationship; her mother had been content with the money and her father was happy to take a beautiful, young bride whose father was a member of the senate. It was a marriage based on convenience, greed and yet they were allowed to be together for this long; whereas she and Danny had a marriage built on love and he had to be snatched away too soon.

…Life was not fair.

Sighing at her bitter thoughts, Bonnie fought the sense of guilt building up within her, it wasn't fair too say that her parents didn't love each she supposed they did, in their own way. People had always said that Pamela Montgomery and Frank Lexington were made for each other…she wasn't one to argue with that. Bitterness is a mind numbing emotion, you can fight it so hard but it always has a way of sneaking upon you and when it does it's like a steam train hitting you; for one Bonnie had always held a little bitterness in her life, more so when she was younger but still as she matured a hint of that followed her into adulthood, rearing it's ugly head at opportune moments, never the less she fought it. Now however, it was a different story she was bitter about most things and if it wasn't for Bee then she is sure she would have slipped over the edge into an abyss, thank the lord for her daughter and the light she shone on her otherwise dark life.

That evening, without Bee Bonnie felt the bitterness full steam. She stood, by herself in the corner of the room, her blue orbs observing the crowed, judging them. She watched intently as they gaily interacted; no one had approached her, thank goodness, she could think of nothing worse than having to make small talk with these fools. Yes, luckily her cool gaze kept the vultures away, it was just a shame it didn't mean the same for their glances and whispers. Bonnie had noted a mixture of pity and bitchy remarks made about her that evening.

"_Well I heard she ran away and enlisted as a nurse! Ludicrous! But that's not all when she was stationed in Hawaii, she married a lowly farm boy and now they have a daughter…well she does…he left her for another woman, apparently."_ Two women gossiped, just loud enough for the blonde to hear, she was quickly loosing her patience with these people. _"How scandalous! I don't know what she expected though; imagine leaving your family to join the nursing corps…if my Kathleen were to do I think I would simply die! Poor Pammy, she doted on that girl and for her just to up and leave like that, well it's just heartbreaking!" _

That was it, her fuse had officially blown. Striding across the floor, Bonnie approached the two women with a sickly faux smile "Mrs Dunham, Mrs Fairfax what a pleasure it is too see you again."

Noting how the two women stiffened slightly, Bonnie smirked inwardly "Good evening Bonnie dear" Mrs Louisa Fairfax greeted stiffly, her voice as stoic as the expression on her face. These two women were the perfect example of a bygone era, both were from 'old money' and high up in society, they had once been pretty women, until age caught up with them and the fact that they could no longer rely on their looks to get them by they had resorted to idle gossip and cattiness to make themselves feel powerful once more.

"Forgive me on intruding but I just wanted to say how good it is to see you ladies again, it's been so long. How is your daughter Kathleen, Mrs Dunham? I have been meaning to write to her but you see my life has been rather hectic this past year, did mother mention that I was on the USS West Virginia when the Jap's attacked Pearl? No? Well did she tell you about my husband, Danny? No? Well he actually died on the Doolittle raid; I trust you took enough time out of your lives to read about that story?"

The two ladies looked at each other, their lips pressed together in a thin line as they cast their glances downwards, obviously feeling some sort of guilt, that was if they even had that emotion in their system. "Well it was nice catching up, you two enjoy your evening" Bonnie stated her faux smile fixated on her face as she turned to walk away.

Returning to her spot in the corner of the room, it wasn't long until a clanging of glasses caught her attention; it was time for the speeches. Her eyes followed her father, as he climbed a few steps of their spiral staircase and began his speech. "It's hard to believe that we have been married twenty five years…so much has happened in that time, we suffered through a depression, a prohibition, seen gangsters faces plastered across our newspapers and unfortunately entered into another world war. On a more personal level, myself and Pamela have been on quite a journey also…when we first met I think it's safe to say she wasn't very fond of me…" Frank Lexington smirked as he addressed his guests, laying a hand on his smiling wife's shoulder "…but, after countless gifts…" Their friends laughed at that, Bonnie rolled her eyes "…and relentless persistence on my end I finally managed to win her over."

Bonnie had heard enough at that point, she refused to stand there and listen to her father drabble; moving from her position, the blonde walked out of the front door and into the cool crisp night autumn was fast approaching now, a welcomed relief from the scorching summer. She must have been out there for at least twenty minutes before a clicking of heels distracted her from thought "Bonnie, there you are!"

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie cursed silently, wishing that she could have some time to herself "yes mother?" she asked tiresomely, turning to face the older woman.

Pamela Lexington looked the intimidating sight in that moment, her slightly greying hair was pulled back into a elegant French twist, complementing the elegance of her floor length emerald green gown, which just so happened to match perfectly the shade of her eyes. With her hands firmly on her hips, her eyes narrowed enhancing the age lines on her brow "Just what did you say to Hannah Dunham and Louisa Fairfax; they are in some great distress."

Bonnie laughed "What did I do!?" she asked incredulously "seriously mother, you should get your facts straight, those two women were gossiping about my life and I simply told them how Danny didn't leave me for another woman but that he left me because he died!"

For a moment, Bonnie could have sworn that her mothers features softened, but it didn't last long. "Even so you shouldn't be so rude. It's a bad reflexion on me dear" she scolded "now there is someone I want you meet." Before Bonnie could protest a young man walked out "Bonnie this is Nicolas Kennedy, Nick this is my daughter Bonnie Lexington."

"Walker" Bonnie corrected through gritted teeth, her anger more than evident as she processed that her mother was trying to set her up with this man.

"Technicalities darling" her mother commented dismissively.

Bonnie seethed, moments away from lashing out; Nick moved forward swiftly, taking her hand and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand "It is a pleasure to finally meet you acquaintance Mrs Walker, your mother has told me a lot about you" he smiled dashingly.

"Yes well, it's very nice to meet you also Mr Kennedy" she replied coolly, removing her hand from his grasp, it just didn't feel right having another man touch her or look at her the way Nick was doing right now. Bonnie cleared her throat "If you'll both excuse me, I'm suddenly not feeling so well" dismissing herself, Bonnie didn't wait for them to reply, she just quickly fled the scene. Climbing the stairs in haste, she needed to get away from these people, she felt suffocated, like her whole world was closing in around her; by the time Bonnie had reached her room, tears had formed in her eyes. The light in her room was dim, only the lamp on her bedside table was alight, walking over to the crib at the foot of her bed Bonnie looked down at her daughter with tearful eyes and she placed a light kiss on the child's forehead before collapsing on her own bed. That night she cried herself to sleep.

PHPHPH

Rafe had only been in Hawaii for a day before the Japs had attacked, he hadn't known a Honolulu pre-bombing but he could have imagined it was an incredible place. He had seen the pictures of their group at the beach on their days off, all laughing and playing in the hot sun, although he had noted there had been an absence in these pictures and that absence had been Evelyn. Rafe had learned that she became a little reclusive when he left for England and that had only increased when he had 'died.' It was sad to think that a woman of Evelyn's caliber had spent her time in paradise feeling miserable and it made him even sadder to think it was all because of him.

For Rafe it was becoming increasingly difficult to think back to the times when he and Ev had been truly happy, their relationship had moved at such a fast pace it was difficult to keep track, they had been together around about six weeks before he left and he was sure that she was the one, she was beautiful, smart and one of the kindest women he had ever met, but then he 'died' and everything changed. He would be kidding himself if he said things could go back to how they were but things were just too different. Don't get him wrong he still loved her deeply, but she had a child, a child who was part her and part his now dead best friend, as much as he said it didn't bother him, deep down he knew he was kidding himself.

Danny Jr was looking more like his father with everyday which passed and on the days where all Rafe wanted was his best friend it was difficult to look at the kid. Never-the-less he was determined to be there for Danny Jr and Bee for that matter, he would try and live up to the father whom they would sadly miss out on and also provide for the women he left behind. He hadn't quite figured the latter one out but he was determined to be there for Bonnie also.

His relationship with Evelyn was a complex one. They were moving forward but they were moving slow and Rafe gathered that was mainly his fault, he had avoided spending time alone with her, because although it shouldn't, he still feels hurt by her betrayal. Then again was it a betrayal? He was dead, in reality it was only a betrayal on Bonnie and yet he could somewhat understand it, Danny was Rafe's best friend, Evelyn was Rafe's girl they were the only two who felt the pain of his loss so deeply and so they had collided together. He had found this with Bonnie, sometimes he felt like she was the only one who could help him grieve over Danny's death, but then again he doesn't know if he could have taken that step over the boundary of friendship.

That evening was Rafe's last one in Hawaii before he would fly back stateside, where he would stay for three weeks before shipping off to England; tonight he had decided to take Evelyn out. They sat at a small table for two in one of the restaurants in the main square, conversation had been little between them and Rafe knew it was because she was upset over him leaving again, but what could he do? He was one of very few who actually combat experience, the army needed him. With their meals finished, Rafe got the bill and then they left; it was a nice night, the air was warm and the stars shone bright, Rafe's eyes fixated on the sparkling sky when a soft voice floated over his senses "What time do you leave tomorrow?" Evelyn asked glancing up at him.

"Ship leaves at 11am." Rafe cleared his throat, thrusting his hands into his trouser pockets, out of the corner of his eyes, he watched as she nodded, casting her glance downwards, a sad smile tugging at her lips. "You know, I would love it if you and Danny came to see me off."

Evelyn's expression brightened slightly "I'd like that…" her smile softened as they fell into silence again for a moment "…Thank you for taking me out tonight, It was nice just being us two again." Rafe couldn't help but nod in agreement at that.

PHPHPH

The moment Barbara stepped through the door of the nurses home, Martha was upon her in a frantic frenzy, Danny cradled in her arms, nestled snugly against her chest "thank god your home!"

"What's the matter hon?" Barbara asked hanging her cardigan up on a peg by the door.

"Evelyn's not home yet and I'm suppose to be meeting Tom in ten minutes, could you please take him? Ev shouldn't be too much longer" Martha asked hopefully, her large brown eyes widening. Barbara sighed slightly; if she was honest babysitting was the last thing she wanted to do today, she loved the babe she really did but after a long and hard day all she wanted to do was just relax and soak her feet. "Please, he's been fed, bathed and changed, he shouldn't fuss" Martha pressed sensing her hesitation.

Barbara caved then "very well, hand him over." Martha smiled happily and handed the sleeping baby over to the blonde "Where is Ev anyway?" she asked as Martha quickly checked her appearance in the mirror.

"Out with Rafe" she replied retouching her lipstick "Oh I left a letter on your bed for you I think it's from Bon…well I'm off, ciao hon!"

"Have fun" Barb smiled as her friend left, she was happy for Martha she really was, although part of her wanted to shake the girl for getting into a relationship with someone in the military, hadn't hers and Bonnie's experience not deterred her at all? Climbing the stairs, Barbara shook Martha from thought; she was a grown woman after all and didn't need her to lecture her. Reaching her room, she gently placed Danny down in the middle of her bed, so he wouldn't fall off and sure enough spotted a letter with her name sprawled across the envelope. Sitting down at the chair beside her widow, she carefully opened the letter and read Bonnie's words with a happy smile.

_Dear Barbs, _

_I was so overjoyed to receive your letter the other day, it brightened what had been a rather miserable day and I just wished we could talk more often. I so miss the days where we lived in the same house; so much so I often find myself day dreaming about sitting around our small kitchen table chatting away aimlessly…I miss those days. _

_I'm so sorry your finding it difficult at the moment sweetie, but you are one of the strongest women I know and if anyone can deal with it, you can! You are a great leader, hell; you got me through a lot when I was there…besides I'm sure they are all positively terrified of you by now! _

_I see Danny's face everywhere too. I know the feeling well, sweetie…it's heartbreaking, truly heartbreaking. Yet we must do what we can to move forward, it will be a lot easier when we are back on the same continent, we can rely on each other then. God I'm missing you Barbs! I'm so incredibly miserable here, everyone is so narrow minded it's almost suffocating and my mother is cutting at my last tether and so I may have to take your advice and flee! _

_Bee is gorgeous, isn't she? Although I am biased being her mother but she is my life! Ev sent me a picture of Danny Jr not so long ago, he is looking so much like Danny, the image left me breathless. I must confess though, as he grows it may become painful for me but it is something I'm just going to have to grin and bare it because Betty will know her brother, I won't deny her that. _

_It was great to hear from you and I can't wait until we see each other again, Bee is desperately missing her aunt! Remember if you ever need to talk, then please don't hesitate to call me…I hope you are truly okay and are not hiding anything from me, I love you sweetie as does your goddaughter. _

_Always, _

_Bonnie. _

Smiling, Barbara folded the letter and placed it on her dressing table. From her open window, the blonde heard faint voices coming from outside, pulling back her curtain slightly her eyes strained against the dark to see who was outside. Unable to see she picked up Danny and walked into Evelyn's room, placing him down into his crib, making sure he was tucked in securely before going down stairs.

Outside, Rafe and Evelyn arrived back at the house, placing a light kiss on his cheek she wished him goodnight and was about to leave when the words spilt from her lips "Don't go!"

Rafe was momentarily stunned "what?"

Evelyn's eyes watered as she grasped his hands in her own "please Rafe…the last time you went over there you only just made it back and I couldn't bare to loose someone else. I'm begging you, please don't go" she pleased, her blur hues gazing up into his green ones.

If Rafe had been a weak willed man he would have cave right then and there and agreed to her request but instead he simply sighed, placing his hand lightly on her pale cheek "Ev, it's not like last time. We are at war now I don't have a choice." Biting her lip, Evelyn tore her gaze away from Rafe's "hey, hey, look at me Ev…" she slowly turned her head back towards him, her eyes glassy with tears "I don't wanna go, I can't bare the thought of leaving you again. Now I know I've probably tested fate too many times already but I'm gonna try it one more time and if I get lucky again then I'm going to come home and I'm going to come home to you and Danny. I never stopped loving you Ev." With his words he pulled the brunette beauty close, their lips inches apart, feeling her hand move to his cheek, he took that as a sign and closed the gap between their lips with a searing kiss.

Before either knew it, Rafe had Evelyn pressed up against the side of the house, her hands combing through his hair as his lips travelled along her jaw and down her neck, his rough hand slid up her body, gently coming to rest on her swollen breast. Evelyn was in heaven, her breathing hitched as her eyes closed and her head fell back against the panels "oh Danny…" she murmured; her eyes suddenly snapping open.

Rafe's lips left her neck as his hand left her breast "what?" he asked, unsure if his ears were deceiving him or if she had actually just called him Danny. The shocked expression on her face answered his question.

"Rafe I am so sorry" she spoke, her hands flying to her mouth as her eyes watered once more, attempting to reach out to him she quickly drew her hand back as he sharply turned away from her "Rafe please."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Rafe ran his hand through his sandy hair "I was under the impression you and Danny were simply a mistake" his shaky voice asked "did you love him?"

"Rafe-"

"Answer the question Evelyn! Did. You. Love. Him?"

As Evelyn nodded, Rafe's heart broke once again, fighting back his own tears he nodded "right…say goodbye to the baby for me" he stated turning to leave. Evelyn chased after him, calling his name, turning on his heel Rafe shook his head "Evelyn don't. I can't deal with this right now."

Dropping back she nodded sadly "I'm so sorry" he voice was barely louder than a whisper. Whether or not Rafe heard it, he didn't turn back just carried on walking and for Evelyn that was unbearable.

Barbara stood in shock at the foot of the stairs, she hadn't meant to eavesdrop but her intrigue had taken over, she wished she had just left now. The information that Evelyn had loved Danny, unsettled her deeply, she was wrestling with whether or not to tell Bonnie about this, she doubted it would sit well with her friend and what was the point? Danny was gone, there was no point in bringing up bad memories. With a sigh, the blonde nurse decided to sleep on this new information.

PHPHPH

Bonnie lay on her bed, Betty in her outstretched arms, laughing as she would come near her mothers beaming face only too be pulled away, this continued for a few minutes, Betty laughing at the movement as Bonnie laughed at Betty's happiness "Bonnie" he mothers voice echoed into her room.

Placing a kiss onto her daughters head she stood up, balancing Bee on her hip "Let's go see what your grandmother wants now" she cooed, walking down the stairs only too see her mother chatting to Nicolas Kennedy, the man whom she had tried to introduce her to the other evening at their engagement party "mother?" she enquired curiously.

"Ah there you are" Pamela turned to smile at her daughter "You remember Nicolas Kennedy from the other evening?" Bonnie nodded offering a small smile to the handsome gentleman "Nick, sweetheart, this is my granddaughter Betty." Pamela beamed, placing a kiss on the child head.

Nick smiled "It's nice to see you again Bonnie and it's a pleasure to meet you Betty" he smiled down at the baby who screwed her face up at the stranger before burying her head into her mothers side.

"Sorry she gets a little nervous around strangers."

"That's allright" Nick smiled, obviously not too put out over the fact that the baby didn't like him.

Pamela smiled "Nick, Frank is in his office, why don't you go in and say hello?" she suggested. Nick agreed and once he was out of earshot Pam turned towards her daughter "well? What do you think?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow in confusion "excuse me?" she questioned whilst trying to soothe Betty once again who seemed to have become grumpy since Nicks arrival.

"What do you think of Nick?"

Bonnie shrugged placing a kiss on Bee's nose, laughing at her daughter's bemused expression "why do you ask?" she asked, casting her mother a quick glance…her mothers expression said it all "Please don't tell me you are thinking what I think you are?"

Pamela turned to her daughter, glass of wine in her "really darling, he would be a very good match."

"Unbelievable!" Bonnie scoffed, her tone making the baby in her arm whimper, wriggling in her position "My husband hasn't been dead five months and you are already trying to pawn me off on a wealthy bachelor, this is a new low even for you mother."

The older woman sipped her drink, seemingly unfazed by her daughters outburst and let out a loud sigh "Really Bonnie, that tone is most unnecessary, I was looking out for you and Betty's welfare." She shrugged of dismissively.

Bonnie released an exasperated laugh "I don't know what your agenda is-"

"-I don't have an agenda, why is it so difficult for you believe that I am just looking out for you!" Pamela retorted.

"Because you never have before! I have never been more than a burden to you, so don't stand there and act like the righteous mother."

Pamela froze at that, her expression softening for a moment before hardening once more "If I am such a terrible mother then why did you come back!?"

A tear fell from the blondes blue orbs as she pressed Bee close to her body "my husband is dead, I have a child who will never have a complete family…and your letter made me believe that you actually wanted to be around your granddaughter. I thought you would redeem yourself with Bee…but I guess I was wrong" she spoke with a shaky breath.

"How could you say those things? I and your father gave you everything you could ever possibly want…then you just run away one night to join the navy of all things and all we get is a letter a week later telling us you are never coming back!"

Bonnie's heart pounded in chest as a array of emotions swept like a whirlwind through her body; anger, sorrow, guilt…should she even be feeling guilt? It was all confusing and her confusion only caused more tears to spill down her cheeks. Running a hand through her hair, she shook her head "What about love mother? A child need to feel loved off their parents and all I ever felt like was a burden! And yes, I ran away from my problems instead of facing them and I am so glad I did, because I found people who loved me and I found Danny."

Pamela laughed cruelly at her statement, shaking her head in disbelief "You can't stand there and tell me you and Danny would have been happy together? He was a poor farm boy from Tennessee for crying out loud! You should have married someone from our circles."

"What, and have a marriage like yours and fathers? I would sooner die. I and Danny may not have had a lot money but we had love, something you would never know!" Bonnie just about screamed as she stormed passed her mother and up the stairs, Betty wailing in her arms as Pamela shouted her name repeatedly.

Slamming her bedroom door shut, she sank down against I, her cries matching those of her daughter.

**That's chapter two down, hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up soon! Bonnie and Rafe shall be reunited in the next chap as well **


End file.
